Many Cancer Center investigators focus on the effects and/or mechanisms of action of organic chemicals as they pertain to cancer biology. Such studies present a continuing need for custom synthesis of chemicals that are not commercially available. In particular, the cost of commercial custom synthesis for isotopically labeled compounds can restrict or eliminate the use of these valuable tools in some laboratories. Instrumentation for an expertise in the spectroscopic characterization of chemicals of unknown structure are also important in some Cancer Center investigations. Most research groups in the Cancer Center lack the expertise and equipment to effectively carry out multi-step syntheses and characterizations of organic compounds. A cost-effective solution is the establishment of a Synthetic Chemistry Shared Service to meet the needs of Cancer Center investigators. Specific objectives include: . Provide consultation to Cancer Center investigators on problems in chemical synthesis and modification. . Provide custom chemical syntheses of unlabeled compounds. . Provide custom syntheses of stable isotope or radio-isotope labeled compounds. . Provide assistance in the spectroscopic characterization of unknown compounds.